Currently known and used hospital gowns are generally of an open-back style so that when people are admitted to a hospital or medical care center, such people are forced to change their normal way of life into a role as a patient finding themselves placed in an environment over which they have minimal or if any control.
One of the first changes faced by such a person admitted to a hospital or medical care center includes the removal of clothing whereupon such person can be given a hospital gown that is opened in the back Such known hospital gowns are made of an opaque cotton or polyester cloth which per se in conjunction with the open back may not make it possible for the person or individual in the role of a patient to keep warm and also to keep himself covered to be comfortable from a warmth standpoint as well as from a standpoint of personal modesty.
Also the previously known hospital gowns have snap fasteners which can become bent or deformed such that snap fastening closure thereby is no longer possible and aside from the open back the hospital gown also remains open without being fastened by such snap fasteners which now can be eliminated and avoided entirely.
An article by Sheelagh Bramley on pages 780-781 of a British magazine "NURSING TIMES" dated June 4, 1965, concerns "Gowns - practical and pretty" in the prior art representative of at least some effort to improve existing hospital garments by making both sides identical except for provision of either buttons or button holes.